Darkness Consumes
by Kaagome
Summary: Is it a nightmare...or real? Inuyasha faces his worst fears.....raited PG-13 for violence and kissy kissy


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1One shot fic-a-roo! Enjoy and review! Opps I didn't mean for that to rhyme......anyway its long, but I thought a one shot was better than chapters for this particular one. And I wrote this before I even heard of the second movie plot so its not a rip off thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....though I do own some of the most waffy and disgustingly romantic Inuyasha love fics ever created...check em out!

Darkness Consumes

"No..." Inuyasha whispered into the cloudy ash. His muscles filled with adrenaline and he fought his way out of the bound that held him. They tore at his bare skin, but the pain in his heart overwhelmed all his senses, numbing everything except the sight of her, on the ground below him. The pool of blood outlined her body, and doubled every seconds. Ignoring the persistent battle staring him in the face, he jumped down to her side.

"Inu...Yasha....."she gargled as blood filled her lungs. 

"Kagome!" he carefully took her into his arms and inspected the arrow lodged in her body. Cringing, his fingers brushed against the stick. "I must pull this out....it may be too deep...I have to try...."

"Kagome," he began sternly, "I have to pull this arrow out. It's the only way to stop the bleeding." She nodded and slowly, painfully outstretched her arms. Inuyasha looked at her confusingly, then realized. "She wants me to hold her....." He wrapped one arm around her waist gently, and moved her body so her head rested against his shoulder. Her breathing was pained, and she gasped for breath harder every seconds. He gripped the arrow tightly and swiftly yanked it out of Kagomes body.  

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" she screeched, crying and biting his shoulder. He pressed his hand to her chest, but the fire hydrant of blood continued persistently to threaten to steal her away. He looked into her eyes. They were half shut with weakness, but still held a spark. Her teeth were clenched in pain, and she breathed sharply, strained.

"Kagome just hang in there. I'm going to take you back to your time. They should be able to help you there...." He tried to pick her up but she shook her head softly.

"Inuyasha...I.." she gagged. Her body shuddered in pain, and seemed to spasm. 

"Kagome please let me take you home!" Inuyasha fiercely whispered. "Your going to be fine...."

"Inu...Im not...." Kagomes voice was barley above a horse whisper, but he clung to every word. Her expression seemed to soften, almost as if she had become accustomed to the pain. She struggled to take half a breath. "I...I need you to know....something...." Turning her head, she coughed ferociously, blood spraying the grass below. Inuyasha put his hand to her face and softly wiped away the blood that stained her lips.

"Kagome don't talk." He pulled her body closer gently, and rested his head on hers. His eyes began to water. "Baka...why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of that arrow?" He peered down at her face. She smiled.

"Because.....I needed to protect...you.....Inuyasha......"

With the release of those words her body spasm once again. Inuyasha clung to her tighter in disbelief and comfort. Ignoring her pleas and gathering her in his arms, he stood cautiously and turned in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well and took a step, hitting something with his foot.

"Miroku!"

The corpse of the monk lay strewn across Sangos, obviously in protection, but to no avail; what ever killed Miroku had gone thru and taken out Sango as well. Instantly, a new stench of blood hit Inuyashas nostrils and he looked ahead. In the distance, pinned to the God tree with arrows, were Kirara and Shippo, obviously dead.

"No....." Inuyasha's voice choked. "No, they can't all be...dead....."

A familiar stench blew in the breeze. Turning to his other side, he saw who his opponent was; Kikyo. The wind blew her hair and clothing around and she stood in the same position, bow in one hand and fresh arrow in the other.

"Do you want me to finish you off now too Inuyasha, so you can follow everyone you have every loved?" She loaded the arrow into place and aimed at his exposed back. 

"No...Kikyo you did this?!" He glanced around again frantically. "Kikyo you killed them?! You killed Miroku and Sango and Shippo and Kirara-" Kagome started choking again and his attention was instantly on her. "Kagome please let me take you away from here." he weakened at the sight of her. " I will make things better please we still have time." 

Kagome coughed again and shook her head. " I will see...you again. Inuyasha...please live.....for me."

" Kagome no...." Tears welled and boiled over. He rocked her back and forth in his arms and fell to his knees. "Please no...don't leave me..." 

"Im sorry Inuyasha." She cringed and gasped for breath." I want you to be...happy. Please promise me..."

"How can I be happy without you?!" Inuyasha cried into Kagomes hair. He pulled away and looked into her deep brown eyes. She was calm and it suddenly occurred to Inuyasha that she had almost completely stopped breathing.

"No...please Kagome...." he whispered breathlessly.

She reached her hand softly and brushed hot tears off his cheeks. Giving a little smile, she took a deep breath.

"Live Inuyasha. I....love....you...."   

"Kagome...I....."

He shook her slightly as her eyes closed.

"Kagome?!"

Glancing down he finally noticed the size of the pool of blood he sat in. Instinct told him that there was too much blood....no was she could survive that. 

No way he could survive with out her.

"KAGOME!"

His eyes burst and he buried his head in her chest. Tears mixed with her blood stained fuku and all that mattered was that she would never take another breath....

'Its all my fault....I couldn't prevent the murder of the only thing I ever really loved.'

'I loved her.'

'I love her.'

"No Kagome!" He cried into the bloody folds of her shirt. "Damn it don't leave me! Wake up! Please! I need you! I.."he threw his head back and cried blindly to the heavens. "I LOVE YOU KAGOME!"

A sudden darkness consumed Inuyasha and all he could feel was a burning pain all over his body. And a distant voice.....

"Inuyasha..."

"Ka...kagome?" He tried to speak, but the pain was too great. He keeled over in the void he floated in and grabbed his knees. 

'Thats not her baka....she's dead remember....you screwed that one up...just die you fool. Die and hope that you may see her again.'

"Inuyasha!"

His body convulsed in pain and he opened his eyes. 

'I don't remember closing them.....'

His eyes focused in time to see a bright white light coming straight at him at full speed.

"I wont let you hurt him! I love him!"

"KAGOME?!"

The light hit the barrier around Inuyasha and he was free. Free from the acidic goo that held him. He fell to his knees, burning and pained. But breathing. It was almost a new experience.

Her scent.

He threw up his head, but his vision was severely damaged. He could only make out fuzzy outlines at best. He heard sounds of a battle, but from many different directions. Suddenly footsteps quickened and got louder...closer.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" Familiar hands placed on his back and his vision became less clouded. He turned and looked straight into the eyes of Kagome.

"Kagome!" he excitedly looked into her eyes, then lower. "The wound, how did it heal?!" He looked around for the arrow that had been lodged in her chest. " Why are you alright?! I saw you die....Kagome...." his face flushed and he turned away, thankful of her life but embarrassed of his emotions.

"Inuyasha...Im fine." Kagome placed her hand on his face. "Which is more than I can say for you..."

"Kazanna!"

"Hirakotsu!"

Inuyasha turned, disoriented. His vision wouldn't let him see too far, but he could make out the figures of Miroku and Sango, obviously in battle with a large black...something.....

"I need to help them...." Inuyasha tried to stand, but fell heavily against the ground. His body just wouldn't move. "Kagome...whats wrong with me?" His body weight doubled....doubled....

"Inuyasha, just stay here. I will explain in a second." Kagome stood quickly and grabbed an arrow, letting it fly out of her hands with perfect accuracy. The light that burst from it blew back her raven hair and illuminated her face. She stared unmoving until she heard the scream of the hideous demon.

"Its over...." she took a deep breath and sat next to Inuyasha, pulling his head into her lap. He felt dizzy and his eyes glazed....but relived. And confused. Darkness tempted to consume his consciousness once again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stroked his cheek softly. "Inuyasha stay with me! You've lost a lot of blood. We need you get you out of here....." Her head snapped up and strength pumped thru her veins. "Kirara!" she called. She set his head on the ground and stood.

"Don't leave me!" Inuyasha tried in vain to reach up to her, but even his fingers resisted the messages his brain sent. Silent tears began to form in his eyes. "What is happening to me?! Kagome why cant I move? Why are you alive?"

"Inuyasha clam down...." she bent down once again to help Miroku pick up his limp body and set it on Kirara. She mounted the demon cat beside in front of Inuyasha, letting him lean all his body weight against her. His head fell onto her shoulder weakly.

"Go Kirara!" They rose high in the air, leaving Sango and Miroku to run along the ground below them. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's breathing seemed more labored. "Don't...leave me...."

She reached around with one hand and cupped his cheek softly. There hair intermixed and blew fiercely in the wind. The air smelt of mist but it was crisp. Overhead the sky was dark and clouded but a bright moon light shown through, almost warming Inuyashas back. 

"Im not going anywhere Inuyasha." Kagome turned her head and kissed his forehead gingerly. "You need to stay with me ok? I need you......to stay awake. You lost a lot of blood in that fight, and then that demon forced you into a poison bubble, and I think a lot of it got into your bloodstream. I had Myoga suck a lot of it out...I don't think you noticed. But none the less that left you with even less blood. That's why you feel so weak and disoriented. Your probably in a lot of pain too....." Kagomes eyes watered, but her tears were blown out of her eyes and across her temples before she could hide them. "I...I could hear you screaming....."

" The last thing I remember was that you were all dead....." Inuyasha mumbled weakly against her neck. Her scent seemed to fill him with a little more strength. He could feel his body rapidly trying to heal. "First the others, and then you jumped in front of me and took an arrow to the chest....it was Kikyos.....and you wouldn't let me take you home....and then you......" He faded off. Feeling more strength returning to him, he shifted so all of his weight didn't rely on Kagome.

"The demon said he had put you in a constant state of nightmares." Kagome spotted Kaedes hut below them and they softly landed. "We heard you screaming something about death.....I think I heard everything you said."

Inuyashas attention snapped at these words. "Everything?"

"Inuyasha can you help me get you down?" Kagome hopped off Kirara and extended her arms to Inuyasha. Slowly, the two labored inside the hut, where Kaede started working on some medicinal herb mixture to revive Inuyashas strength. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, but her eyes drooped. Subconsciously she played with Inuyasha's silver hair as he lay on a bed of straw, but her strength too was nearly gone. Her will to make sure he was safe was the only thing keeping her awake.

"Your exhausted" Inuyasha whispered. Candle light flickered and danced across the room, giving it an eery romantic glow. Time passed slowly as they gazed into each others eyes, allowing the moment to slip away before Kagome spoke.

"Im fine, Inuyasha." She smiled and placed his head in her lap and softly stroked his hair again. " Its you Im worried about..."

"He will be fine." Kaede stood and walked across the room, handing Kagome the herbal mixture. "Feed this to him slowly child. And then get some rest. I will go outside to gather more herbs for Sango and Mirokus wounds." She left the two sitting in the firelight. 

Kagome gingerly lifted Inuyashas head up and placed the bowl to his lips. Slowly she let the mixture trickle down until it was finished. She pulled the bowl away and wiped his lips with her finger tips. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Why are you smiling Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, laying his head back in her lap. He didn't speak, but continued to shyly smile up at her. Finally Kagomes mouth upturned and she smiled back.

"Im so glad your not dead...." Inuyashas hand suddenly twitched and grabbed Kagomes. She let him rub her hand with his fingers. 

"Likewise..." she smiled, then turned serious. "Inuyasha...there's something I need to ask you."

He nodded and closed his eyes, letting her scent and the feeling of her hand encompass his senses.

"I heard you scream something....while you were in the barrier. I need to know if its true..."

Inuyasha snapped to attention. His heart began racing. "I...uh...." "I have to tell her! I wont let myself get to that point again!" Inuyashas breath was labored, but steady.

"I do love you Kagome. I want you to be with me forever. Im sorry I never told you before." His words jumbled together and slurred. He stopped, figuring that ought to be substantial enough information. "But at least I told her...I didn't realize I felt so strongly until she was gone...."

Kagome was speechless. Well, nearly. "Um I was just going to ask you if it was really Kikyo that killed all of us in your nightmare...." Her face turned bright red and her eyes searched about the room nervously. "But I...uh well..you....hm..."

Inuyasha conversely felt an incredible calm sweep over him. Boldly, he reached his hand up and cupped her face. "I heard what you said too Kagome." Smiling he rased his body up to a sitting position, his face just inches from hers.

Kagomes heart began to race as she looked into his amber eyes. There hands were still interlocked and now he was caressing her cheek softly with the hand that was resting on her face. Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't quite find the courage. His too parted, but for a different reason. 

Glancing at her lips quickly and then back into her eyes, he leaned forward even more until there lips barley touched. He could feel the heat of her breath mixing with his own. Kagome suddenly shut her eyes tightly and perfect teardrops streamed down her face. 

"With all the battles," she whispered, feeling his lips lightly as she spoke and leaned her forehead against his. "All the fighting.....all the times that we have just barley survived....life is too short not to tell you how I feel Inuyasha." She pressed her lips against his and for a moment nothing moved until she spoke.

"I love you." 

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. There kiss was soft and gentle, almost as if feathers were dancing across their lips. She deepened the kiss to expose her passion and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. His arms pulled her closer to his chest and for a moment, they forgot about everything else expect each other. Fingers tangled in the others hair and breathing heavy, they slid to the floor, pressing their bodies even closer. They slowed there pace together and pulled away, staring into each others eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She nuzzled her head against his neck and breathed in his scent.

"Now what?" he whispered, stroking her hair. "Now what are we?"

"Complete." Kagome mumbled, and fell asleep. 

Inuyasha sighed in agreement and drifted off to sleep after her.   


End file.
